Children Will Listen
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Antonio is a single father trying to get through school. He's so close, with only a year left until he can get a real job and not a crappy job at a coffee shop. But when he meets beautiful Lovino, his life turns in a new direction that's not just about building a life for his 6 year old daughter, but about building a family
1. A Stress Relief

**Roxi. Wat r u doin. Sthaap. Really what am I doing? I have a Hunger Games fic to write? Why am I writing a touching love story about a man not only falling for the love of his life, but his love's daughter as well? Well anyway, this story's plot does revolve around and OC, though said OC will not appear much. She doesn't belong to me but my friend. She's the state of Arizona, and the mother that will be mentioned is basically just Native America. I really hope this fic can convey the strong emotion it's meant to. It should be this beautiful story about love and family, which isn't my strong suit, but I hope I can do this idea well!**

Antonio stood outside Insomnia the coffee shop he worked on the weekends to put himself through school, and to support his daughter. he brought the half smoked cigarette to his lips taking another small drag. He didn't like that he smoked, but really it was his only stress relief at work. He checked his watch, to discover it was half past twelve, he still had 5 hours of work left. He sighed and leaned against the wall, blowing the smoke out through his nose. He really hated his job. Long hours and bratty customers. Normally he faced every day with a bright smile and a positive attitude, but that was all show. Smoking time was the only time he could put away the fake smile and just chill out for a minute. He brought a hand up to his face to scratch his chin, where stubble was growing. He really needed to shave.

Once he finished his drag he figured it was time to get back to work. He walked into the front door hanging up his coat and grabbing his faded yellow apron, then going back around the counter, thanking his co-worker. The shop was empty aside from a lone hipster clipping away at a Mac, a half drunken ice coffee next to them. Antonio sighed leaning on the counter, already bored out of his mind. He took the down time to go over a mental check list. Did he get his paper finished for Monday? Were they out of milk at the house? Was Sofia, his precious daughter ok, at her grandparents? Oh course she was. Mrs. Garcia was a lovely woman who loved her granddaughter dearly. Antonio thought it was bittersweet when Sofia was born. It was lovely to have a daughter, but his wife, granted he didn't love Mia like a wife, but when she died in childbirth it destroyed him.

Mia was Antonio's best friend growing up. They had meet in Pre-k and had been inseparable since. When they got into highschool they both were discovering who they were, and by the time they were 17, Antonio was starting to suspect he was gay. Of course being raised Catholic he wasn't quite ready to accept that without trying to be with a girl. Since then he hadn't even had a girlfriend. But Mia was there, and she offered to let Antonio test the waters of being with a woman. They had sex, and didn't use a condom. Mia got pregnant. Both of their parents urged them to marry before the baby was born. So they did. And in childbirth Mia died. And Antonio came out a few months later. His parents cut him off. He was 17, alone and with a baby.

Luckily Mia's parents, the Garcia's, were happy to take Antonio and the baby until he finished high school. And once he was finished he got into a good school with a partial scholarship. So with some extra cash he earned in school, he moved out of the Garcia's house with Sofia, who stays with them while he's at work, and when she's not in school. Sofia was a lovely little girl. She just turned 6 and was in the first grade. She was so bright and charming, though she has a temper and is very stubborn. And recently she's started asking questions about why she didn't have a mommy. And Antonio was running out of answers. How do you tell a 6 year old her mother died just as they were born? Who do you explain that they just don't have a mommy when all their friends do?

Antonio needed another cigarette. Thinking about his old friend, and his daughter's need for a mother got him stressed out. He really didn't need anymore stress that day. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breathe as the front door opened. Antonio glanced up, only to be meet with beautiful golden eyes. He blinked for a moment, wondering if the man before was real, or just a beautiful figment of his imagination. The man wasn't very tall, and he was very thin. Tanned skin, shiny dark brown hair with a single wayward curl, and very luscious lips.

"Oi, you just gonna stand there and stare at me, or are you gonna take my fucking order?" The man questioned. He had a sweet accented voice, and despite the harsh words, it was rather cute.

"Lo siento, what can I get you?" Antonio asked trying to sound happy.

"Small black coffee." He said, not even looking at the menu.

"Coming right up. Anything else?"Antonio asked, grabbing a styrofoam cup, it's lid and the coffee pot.

"Did I order anything else?" He asked.

"Ah, no sorry." Antonio said pouring the coffee and giving the man another look over. He wore a suit, and he carried a briefcase. Must be some sort of businessman. "So, uh I noticed you had an accent. Where're you from?"

"Italy, but I don't see how this is any of your business. Just give me my coffee." He barked. Antonio smirked. What a brat, a cute brat but a brat. Maybe he should have some fun~

"Ouch, how rude. Don't you know you shouldn't be rude to those you serve you food? I bet you've eaten a loooot of spit." Antonio teased. The man's face went bright red.

"Spit?" He asked.

"You mean you don't know? When you're rude to people who serve you food, they usually do something to your food. I can't tell you how many ice coffees I've spit in." His eyes flickered to the hipster in the corner. He wasn't listening, hard too with those huge beats on his head. The man laughed.

"Damn hipsters." He muttered.

"So self entitled." Antonio said with a smirk.

"You know, you're not as horrible as I first thought."

"Gee thanks." Antonio said

"You're damn welcome." He said. "Ah fuck I'm running late. But here..." He said pulling out a business card. "This has my cell on it." Antonio took it. Lovino Vargas was his name. "Give me a call or something. I need someone who isn't a total idiot, or German to talk to."

"Right, I think I will. I'm Antonio by the way." I say

"Yeah, yeah. See ya round bastard." He said putting a ten dollar bill on the counter, grabbing his cup and walking out with a word. It was only after he walked away that I realised his coffee was only three dollars. Well, more cash for him then.

After five more hours of stupid customers it was finally time to go home. He practically ran out of the shop, and tried to run to his bus stop. It's not that he didn't have a car, he just didn't drive it to the city. it was hard, and expensive to park in Philadelphia. So he just took the SEPTA, or bus, but everyone in the city called in the septa. He was going to miss his bus, and have to wait another ten minutes if he didn't hurry. Unfortunately the closest stop of his route was three blocks away. He could make it in time if he didn't run into-

"Toni~~~" A woman's voice yelled hugging him in the middle of the sidewalk. "Darling there you are~" Bella said with a smile. Bella was a very sweet, very rich girl who was simply head over heals for Antonio and simply just didn't take "I'm gay, so no." As an answer and was determined to make Antonio her boyfriend.

"I'd love to talk Bella, but I really gotta catch-"

"Oh Toni I have great news! My daddy's office is holding this party and I need a date! So please go with me~ I would simply die if you didn't!" She begged.

"Bella, I can't i have to work..." He said. And he was gay.

"Oh you're such a workaholic! Live a little and go to this party with me." She said.

"Plus there's Sofia to worry about..." And he was really gay.

"Just drop the brat off at her grandmother's!" Antonio grit his teeth and walked away, leaving her call after him. No one called his Sofia a brat, and if he wasn't in a good mood thanks to his new cute friend Lovino he would have slapped that bitch. He grumbled reaching his stop discovering he had missed his bus. He cursed softly sitting on the bench. He gave a loud sigh, and hunched over. He heard small footsteps come close and sit down next to him. He took a glance only to see Lovino.

"Hola Lovi." He greeted.

"Chigi!" Lovino yelled jumping up slightly. "Oh it's you! You stupid bastard you scared me!" He said sitting back down.

"Lo siento." Antonio said giving a yawn.

"Jesus, you look like hell." Lovino said.

"Thanks. I guess I'm just tired. Long day." Antonio said.

"Yeah I agree." They sat in silence for a moment before Antonio broke it.

"Not to be too straight forward but you're really cute, you know that?" He asked

"Men aren't cute. We're sexy." He replied with a glare.

"You're sexy too. but I thought that would definitely be pushing my luck." Antonio said with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever bastard..." He trailed off. "You're not too bad you're self."

"Why thank you~" Antonio said.

"Hey, are you doing anything right now? Work was a bitch and I need a drink. Want to go get one?" He asked. "Not that I want you too, it's just ya know. It's not safe to drink alone." he said blushing.

"Ahh, I'd love too, but I have to pick up my daughter from my mother in law's." I said. His eyes widened.

"Oh... I'm sorry I thought you were single and gay..."

"I am. My wife's been dead for 6 years. That is if you could really call her my wife... I uh, well it's a long story. But I'm not married, and I'm definitely into men." Antonio said a bit awkwardly.

"Sorry to hear..." Lovino mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago." he said as the bus pulled up. They started a lighter conversation as they got on the half full bus, until Lovino got off at his stop. Antonio rode the rest of the way to Manayunk, the neighborhood he lived in, and got off at his stop. He walked two blocks to his house, a small row home, and got in his car to drive to his Mother in law's. She lived about 10 minutes away by car, so it wasn't long until he reached her slightly larger rowhome. He came in without knocking.

"Heeellloooo~?" He called, only to be jumped on by a small girl. Her messy brown hair flying around, dark skin and dark eyes glowing with youth.

"Papa!" She cried hugging him tightly. He smiled hugging her back.

"Hello Antonio." Mrs. Garcia said coming into the room. "You're a little later than normal. Bella bother you again?"

"Yeah, she wants me to go to some party with her. I refused as always, but really... She's getting persistent." He said, picking Sofia up.

"She's just a little on the crazy side, just ignore her and she'll give up." She said giving him a pat on the cheek.

"Yeah... Well Sofie, got all your things?" He asked the little girl.

"Yup!" She said smiling.

"You coming over tomorrow for dinner?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"It's sunday, of course I will Rozene." Antonio said.

"Good, see you both then!"

"Bye Abuela!" Sofie called going out the door with her father, and the two got in the car and went home for the night.

**SOAIhfoihfoidfhs this chapter was hard to end. Now I dunno if how often I'll update this, but I really wanted this out there. I hope you liked it and I would love some feedback.**


	2. Accidents

**FUUU. I'm doing it again. Where I fall in love with a story, write four, five chapters in a row then let it drop, and only update like once every 2 months. So I'm sorry if that'll happen here. And I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. Chocolate For Luck I'm gonna try to work on after this. But honestly, this is just too cute to wait for. Also, should I add some Bella drama? And are the characters to OOC? Lovino was for sure. And Antonio felt too... Well serious. But I hope they're circumstances will show why. I mean, Antonio's a dad in this, obviously he's going to be more serious than normal. Bella also seems too bitchy. I normally write her all sweet and shit, but nope. Not today. Also, sorry about the choppyness of the last chapter. I noticed that after I uploaded it. **

**Also, unless you've seen the area in which Antonio and Sofia in, you can't really know what it looks like. Maybe try to google a picture, it'll help. Anyway, enjoy the sweetness of this chapter and try not to get a cavity. **

Antonio carried Sofia up the front steps and into the small house. It was a two bedroom one bath row home. A row home is a house that a house on a street where all the houses are connected, and in the case of the their house, the street was a steep hill, so the houses were level in flooring but the house on the left was three feet higher than the one on the right. He put Sofia down and unlocked the door. He took their coats and hung them up in the small coat closet by the front door.

"Have fun at Abuela's today, niña?" Antonio asked Sofia as he walked into the kitchen.

"Si~ We made cookies!" She said following him, and holding out her arms. He smiled, picked her up and sat her on the counter. "And I played with Morgan, and her sister Quinn!"

"Who are Morgan and Quinn?" Antonio asked, digging in the fridge for the chicken he put in to defrost.

"My new friends! I found out, that even though their sisters, they don't have the same mommy. Quinn only lives with her dad on weekends, but their dad and Morgan's mom are married so she lives there during the week. They asked me if I lived with both my parents, but I told them I don't have a mommy..." Sofia said sadly. Antonio sighed, he knew what was coming next. "Daddy, why don't I have a mommy?" Ouch. Right in the heart.

"Well... You do, she's just in heaven." He said grabbing a cutting board and started to cut the chicken.

"She died?" Sofia asked.

"Yes. She died when you were born." Antonio told her with a sad smile.

"Her name was Mia, right? My middle name?"

"Si... I named you after her. Sofia Mia Fernandez-Garcia. Though I think we should get it changed to Garcia comes first. And you could be Sofia Mia Garcia-Fernandez." Antonio said desperately trying to change the subject.

"But why did she die?" Sofia asked.

"Well... It's hard to explain... I'll tell you when you're older, ok?"

"I'm old enough! I wanna know now!" Sofia said pouting and crossing her arms.

"Oh niña, I wish I could tell you but it' very hard to understand." Antonio said chopping harder.

"Did I kill my mommy?" Antonio stopped cutting. He turned to look at Sofia, his jaw open. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Wha- no! It wasn't your fault! It wasn't anyone's fault! It was a terrible accident!" He dropped the knife and scooped Sofia and held her close. "No.. It wasn't your fault... Don't you ever think it is..." He was about to cry himself. He fell to the ground in a sitting position and hugged her. He started to sob. "No... An accident..." Together for 20 minutes they sat there and cried.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, and soon it was time for Sofia too go to bed.

"Noooo!~ I wanna play!" Sofia said sitting on the floor, trying to stifle a yawn. Antonio chuckled and picked her up princess style.

"Come on Sofie~ let's put you to bed." He said. She started fighting him, but she slowed as they reached her room. He helped her get ready for bed, and avoided stepping on her toys as he got her into her bed. Sofia's room was plain, but cozy. The toys on her floor were few, but nice. They didn't have many things, but they had nice things. Antonio was worried though, they were running out of money, and his job just wasn't going to pay the bills. The money he had saved over the years was running out. If he didn't get a good job the minute he graduated they were going to lose their house. But he stowed those worries away for now.

"Daddy... Tell me about mommy..." Sofia requested.

"Well... Mia was a beautiful woman, very nice and very kind. She was also smart and stubborn. She had long curly brown hair." Sofia smiled and took a hold of her own curly brown hair. "Brown eyes~" She giggled. "And she was tan." She smiled brightly. "And looked just like you~" He said kissing her forehead.

"Did she really?" Sofia asked her eyes wide with wonder.

"She did. Well, you have my nose~ BUt other than that you look just like her. You act like her too." Antonio said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just ask Abuela! I bet you anything she'll tell you the same thing!" He said. "Alright, well hun it's bed time so sleep ok?"

"Ok... Night daddy!" She said laying down.

"Night princess." He said leaving and shutting off the light. He walked back downstairs and fell onto the couch. Finally he could relax. He pulled out his cellphone, it was a decent phone. It called and texted, and that's all he needed. He also pulled out the car Lovino gave him. He quickly put it into his phone sending Lovino a simple text.

_Hey! It's Antonio, the coffee guy from earlier!_

A moment later his phone buzzed.

_Hey bastard. _

Antonio smiled and they texted back and forth like that for about two hours. They friendly chatted, and flirted. Things even leaned towards a sexual side, though only slightly and briefly. Yeah Antonio needed to see this guy again.

_Hey well I'm working again tomorrow. Maybe you should stop by sometime during the day? _Antonio texted him.

_Sounds good. I'll show up sometime during the afternoon. _

_I'll have your coffee waiting~ _

_Good. Make sure you don't fuck it up. _

_I won't~ It's my job to handle coffee. Even if it's a stupid shitty job that's going to drive me insane one day. _

_You really hate your job that much? _Lovino asked

_It's awful _

_Hm... Ah fuck, I gotta sleep. _

_Same here. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Lovi~ _

_Yeah yeah. And don't call me that stupid!_

Antonio chuckled before replying with a simple good night. He walked upstairs and put himself to bed.


	3. Love Park

**Yup. I'm doing this again. I need to work on Chocolate for Luck. Really, but no fucks are given. Now it's time to find out why Lovino is so confident, and not so... "Why not my brother? He's better!" but he really wants love and blah blah blah. Now it shall make sense. WEE. So enjoy. OH! I almost forgot, I've been Spelling Sophia wrong. Ph not F. I'll have to go back and fix the last two chapters... Maybe later. BUT YES. HER OWNER POINTED THIS OUT TO ME. SOPHIA NOT SOFIA. **

Sunday morning Antonio dropped Sophia off at her grandmother's and took the bus back to Center City. But today he noticed something. By his bus stop there is a large billboard. It's a add for a fancy cologne, a black and white picture of a handsome young man. The man was shirtless and had his back to the camera peering over his shoulder. His skin looked luscious and his eyes sparkled. Antonio stared at the man trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. Then it hit him.

It was Lovino. Lovino, his new friend and possible lover was a model. Antonio's jaw dropped. He should have figured by the way Lovino looked, and they way he carried himself with that 'Yeah, I'm hot' swagger. Oh god. Antonio was flirting with a model, and a model was flirting with him! He walked the rest of work with a hop in his step, ignoring Bella who came out of her fancy tall apartment building. He walked into _Insomnia_ waving to his co-worker Berwald.

"Y'u l'k h'ppy." Berwald commented shortly. Berwald was a nice kid. He was 17 and working a part job for some extra money. He was very quiet so he mostly stayed away from taking orders, and instead made the coffee. The only person he really dealt with was a small boy named TIno who came in once or twice a week. Antonio had gathered that Tino went to school with Berwald, and that they were good friends. But Antonio always got the "We're into each other' vibe.

"Yeah~ Remember that guy who came in yesterday? The one in the suit?" Berwald nodded. "Well I got his number and we were flirting like crazy last night and this morning I saw him on a billboard. He's a model!" Berwald's face didn't move. He gave a curt nod before going to work. Antonio chuckled and tied his apron on.

Mornings in the little coffee shop were always busy. People coming in for a coffee on their way to work. Antonio took all their orders with a cheerful smile and peppy attitude. He was in such a good mode thanks to his confidence boost of a model taking an interest in him. He was certain Lovino could have anyone he wanted and he seemed to want a poor single father, instead of some billion air!

Finally Lovino came in. He was once again dressed in a suit, but Antonio noticed he was wearing a bit of makeup. Must have gotten done with a shoot.

"Why hello~" Antonio said leaning on the counter.

"Ciao bastardo." Lovino said with a smirk.

"So guess what I saw this morning." Antonio said grabbing him a mug.

"What did you see this morning?" Lovino asked.

"A billboard with you on it." He said pouring coffee into the mug.

"Ah. Yeah about that..."

"You're a model~? How sexy." Antonio commented passing him his coffee. Lovino's cheeks lit up.

"A man's got to make a living." Lovino said taking a sip.

"Indeed he must~ So how long have you been a model?"

"Not too long. About 5 months, before that I did commercials and such."

"Commercials? Like what?" Antonio asked

"You know the one for Coke? And the kid who goes around singing and passing out bottles of it?" Lovino asked.

"Oh yeah! You're that kid! _Joy in a bottle~ Fizzy and fresh!_" Antonio sang chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah..." Lovino once again flushed.

"That's super cool! I wish I had a cool job like that. All I do is serve coffee." 4"Don't sell yourself short. Most of America would die without coffee." Lovino said taking another sip. "Ah but I digress. So tell me about yourself. You have a daughter? How old is she?" "She just turned 6." Antonio answered.

"Really? How old are you?"

"I turn 23 next month..." Antonio said giving a nervous laugh.

"Oh... You must have been really young. And you were married?"

"Yeah... When our parents found out she was pregnant they practically made us get married. But Mia died in childbirth... Not a month later my parents were pressuring me to get married again. 'That baby needs a mother!' they said. But I didn't want to be married again... What kind of 17 year old should have a second wedding? Hell what 17 year old should have a dead wife, or a wife in general?" Antonio sighed. "Sorry. I shouldn't go off with my life problems to someone I barely know."

"No, it's ok. I kind of want to know you." Lovino said, and with flushed cheeks he grabbed Antonio's hand. And Antonio smiled, a real smile for the first time, in 6 years.

...

Over the next few weeks Lovino and Antonio had gotten to know each other very well. With gentle flirting and support for each other. Lovino learned the whole story of how Antonio had Sophia and Antonio learned about Lovino's home life. Turns out Lovino has a younger brother who is Sophia's age. Cute little Feliciano, who liked to dress up in pretty little girl clothes. Antonio hasn't met him but he's seen pictures. Antonio also learned Lovino was going to be in a movie! An action flick, and he was going to play the handsome villain.

Now recently Antonio worked up the nerve to ask Lovino out on a date. It was just a walk in Love Park, but it was romantic and cheap. It was on a Saturday after work, and Rozene was nice enough to take Sophia for the night or until the date was over. Love Park wasn't far from the shop so he walked there, and waited by the large sculpture that gave the park it's name. Philadelphia was known to have large pieces of artwork everywhere. The one in Love Park was something most people would know. It was Love. A large LO on top of a large VE.

Love Park was an interesting park. It's very hard to describe, but it's stone and it goes into the ground like steps and in the center was a large fountain. He waited for a moment until he was Lovino come up to him.

"Hey bastard." He greeted.

"Hi Lovi~ What's up?" Antonio asked.

"Not much... Just on a date with a hot guy." He said with a smirk.

"Oh~?" Antonio asked coming close. "How hot is this guy? Not hotter than me is he?" Lovino practically giggled.

"He's super hot. Why, are you jealous~?" Lovino asked putting a hand on his chest.

"Very." He said taking his hand. They walked around and Antonio took pictures of Lovino, of them.

"Stop being a tourist!" Lovino said hitting his arm.

"I'm not being a tourist~ I'm just taking pictures of your cuteness~"

"Urgh." Lovino said rolling his eyes. Antonio sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"So did you know that at the end of the school year the girls at the catholic high school jump in this fountain?" Antonio asked. "Hallahan right? My mom went there. Yeah she told me about that." Lovino said sitting next to him.

"Did she? That's cool. I think it's the oldest all girls high in the country." Antonio said.

"Yeah. It is." Antonio put his arm around him, pulling him close.

"So, have you ever gone to the German Christmas Market here?" Antonio asked. "Never mind you hate Germany." Antonio said chuckled.

"It's not the country. The culture and the food, and the... Yeah I hate Germany." Lovino said leaning on him.

"Well the Market is really good. It's more Christmas than German." Antonio said. "I think I'll pass." Lovino mumbled, kissing his jaw.

"Mmm... Well maybe-"

"'Toni stop talking." And with that Lovino kissed him. Antonio felt his cheeks flush. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. It was chaste and gentle, and 100% perfect. They pulled away only to kiss again. When they pulled back they settled on cuddling. They sat like that, still and happy for a few minutes.

"Hey, Toni do you mind if I go smoke? I haven't had one all die and I'm dying." Lovino asked.

"Yeah, I'll go with you. I could use one as well." They both gave a shy smile. They both hated smoking but were grateful they met someone to do it with. They walked to the edge of the park and each pulled out a cigarette. And not only did they smoke, they made out while smoking. They both took a drag, then kissed breathing out a mix of smoke. Once done, they both mumbled about it being the best smoke ever.

Yeah, Antonio could definitely get used to this cute little model.


	4. Stranger Danger

**Roxi. Stahp. Go update other stories. Stop writing this adorable fic and go write a smut. Staaaaph. Sigh. Well anyway. I want to point something out! Nearly every place they go in this story is real. Like Manayunk and Love Park. So if you want you can google a picture and see what the places look like. But yeah... **

Antonio got up that morning, and slowly got out of bed. He had no idea what day, or time it was. He walked down to the kitchen for some coffee. He came into to the room pulling the coffee grinds from the cabinet, and starting up the coffee maker. He sleepily glanced at the calendar on the wall, smiling at the picture of a kitty. Sophia had really wanted a calendar with kitties on it. He quickly figured out that it was the 12. Oh hey. Happy birthday to him. He also remembered his boss gave him the day off for his birthday.

A moment later it hit him. Sophia's birthday was in two days. And he hadn't done a single thing about it yet.

"Fuck." He mumbled, and ran upstairs getting dressed. He flew into his daughter's room. She had just gotten up. "Baby! Daddy's going to the store! He'll be back in 15 minutes! Don't let anyone in the house, and I'll be calling like every five minutes so answer the phone!" He quickly kissed her forehead and ran out the door.

Sophia sat on her bedroom floor wondering what just happened. She shrugged it off, and wet to go get the cordless phone. She knew the drill. When daddy has to go out for a few minutes, he normally called a lot, and was home in less than a half hour. She grabbed the cordless phone and clipped it to her pants, and went into the kitchen, grabbed a gogurt, and a frying pan. Tangled proved it to be an effective weapon. She smiled to herself as she plopped onto the couch and turned on some cartoons.

Then it hit her. Today was daddy's birthday! She had to make him a cake like he makes her on her birthday! She was old enough to cook! But how does one bake a cake? She had the basic idea, flour, sugar, eggs and milk. She smirked at her own genius. She walked back in the kitchen and opened the cabinet and quickly found her candy stash. Candy was sugar! She grabbed the milk and eggs from the fridge and went outside and grabbed a few flowers. Now she needed a bowl. But the bowls were out of reach... She grabbed her step-ladder, but it was still too far away. Deep in her thoughts Sophia did not hear someone knocking at the door.

Lovino stood outside on Antonio's porch. Or at least he hoped it was Antonio's. He checked the address from his smart phone, and double checked the house number. It matched. He knocked again.

"Antonio! It's Lovino. We made plans for me to come over and celebrate your birthday?" Lovino said. No answer. Odd.

Lovino wondered for a moment if Antonio had changed his mind, about Lovino meeting his family. A month doesn't seem like a long enough time to be dating to be introduced to family. Were they dating? They went on one offical date, but the sexual attracted and flirting had been so obvious beforehand... Antonio must be testing the waters. Seeing how Lovino interacted with his family, more importantly his daughter, before making a commitment. Pretty smart. Now Lovino was nervous. What if Antonio's family didn't like him and then... Antonio would cast him into the... FRIEND ZONE. And why was no one answering the door? Lovino hesitated for a moment before testing the door. Unlocked? Should he...? He opened the door.

He walked in, looking around a bit. Based off the pictures on the wall he had the right place. He could clearly see Antonio in some of the pictures. A crash was heard from the kitchen and Lovino rushed to see what was wrong.

"Antonio?" He asked coming into the kitchen. But instead of Antonio a little girl, presumably Sophia, on a dining room chair reaching up for something in the cabinet. The crash was a cup she knocked over, which wasn't broken. Sophia turned around to see Lovino. She frowned, and got down. Then suddenly _WHACK. _

"STRANGER DANGER!" She yelled holding her frying pan up over her head. Lovino curled up in a ball on the floor, his head in his hands.

"Owwwwe!" He yelled, trying to sit up.

"STOP IT STRANGER. STAY DOWN." She yelled hitting him across the side of the head. Luckily she wasn't terribly strong so Lovino wasn't in too much pain.. It was mostly shock. How often does one really get hit in the head with a frying pan by a 6-year-old? _Twice? _This time Lovino stayed down, keeping his head protected.

"I'm a friend of your dad's!" He said "I came here because he invited me over for his birthday. He's turning 23!" Lovino said hoping if he replied the right information the little girl would stop beating him. Sophia thought for a moment but put her pan down.

"Fine... If you're here for his birthday than... You be the adult I need to use the oven."

"Oven? What do you need the oven for?" Lovino asked sitting up.

"To bake daddy a birthday cake!" She said pointing around. Lovino chuckled.

"I think you might need a little help..."

"I don't need help! I'm a big girl!" Sophia said crossing her arms. Lovino chuckled remembering that he was about the same when he was her age. In the end Sophia allowed Lovino to help her. And good thing too. Apparently flour in baking was not the same as flowers outside! Who knew? While starting to bake with Lovino she decided she liked Lovino. Not long after Lovino started helping did Antonio call. Lovino answered.

"Ciao idiota." He greeted.

"_Lovino?" _

"The one and only. Here Sophia put in the egg now." He said helping her crack it.

"_Are you at my house? Is Sophia ok?" _

"Yes and yes. Everything's fine. But if you're leaving your kid alone, which by the way isn't she a little young? Anyway, you might want to lock your door. But then again... She handled it pretty well."

"_Yeah I know! But her birthday is in two days and I needed to get her a present. I'll be home in about 10 minutes. Which is longer than I wanted to be out but traffic decided to be horrible today. And what did she do?" _

"She used a frying pan to beat the crapola out of me."

"_Yeah... That's my baby." _After a few minutes Lovino hung up and helped Sophia bake the cake, and put in the oven. It was still baking when Antonio got home.

"I'm home!" He called. Sophia and Lovino came out of the kitchen

"Happy birthday daddy! I baked you a cake! But it's still baking!" Sophia said happily.

"Really!? I can't wait to eat it!" Antonio said. "Alright well why don't you watch TV while me and Lovino go talk. Call us out if anyone else gets here, ok?"

"Ok. Oh and is Uncle awesome coming? And is he bringing Luddy?" Sophia asked.

"Yes. They're both coming." Antonio said with a smile, leading Lovino into the kitchen.

"Uncle Awesome? I didn't know you had a brother." Lovino said.

"I have two. But I haven't spoken to them in years. Gil is my best friend from high school. He was one of the few people who stuck by me during that whole, father-husband-widower-gay thing." Antonio said with a shrug. "And as for the awesome part, he taught her to call him Uncle Awesome when she was a baby."

"Ah..." Lovino said

"Mmm~ So did you get me anything for my birthday~?" Antonio teased.

"As a matter of fact I did. Two presents~ one for show that you can open, and one you can have later~" Lovino teased, running a finger up his chest, and whispered in his ear.

"Oh yay~ But we'll have to be quiet..." Lovino made a face. "As much as I want to fuck you until you scream, I can't Sophia will hear and come looking and things will get awkward..."

"I get it... But quiet is better than nothing." Lovino said giggling, and kissing Antonio's jaw.

"Mmm~ I agree~" Antonio said bringing him up for a kiss, and just when they're lips are about to meet...

"THE AWESOME HAS ARRIVED. THE PARTY MAY START NOW~"

"So close..." Antonio said pulling back.

**AND YES. END. Now I'm going to go be Awesome. **


End file.
